1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a compensation system for liquid crystal panels and a liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal devices have been the most popular display devices nowadays. However, as the viewing angle is increased, the contrastness and the resolution are become worse. This is because the birefringence of liquid crystals changes in accordance with the viewing angles. By adopting a wide-viewing angle compensation film, the light leakage in a dark state may be reduced and the contrastness may be greatly enhanced within a certain viewing angle. Most of the compensation films, including single-layer or double layers biaxial compensation films, are for the vertical alignment-mode liquid crystal displays. In order to minimum the light leakage in the dark state, different retardation values are adopted when optical path difference (Δn×d) are different. If an improper retardation value is adopted, not only the dark-state light leakage may become more serious at the wide viewing angle, but also the contrastness and the resolution of the liquid crystal display are affected.
FIG. 1 is a distribution diagram showing the dark-state light leakage of the conventional double-layers biaxial compensation structure. FIG. 2 is a simulation diagram of the contrastness distribution for the conventional double-layers biaxial compensation structure in a wide viewing angle. Wherein the optical path difference (Δn×d) is 352.1 nm, the in-plain retardation value (Ro) of the double-layers biaxial compensation is 70 nm, and the thickness retardation value (Rth) is 160 nm. It can be seen from FIGS. 1 and 2 that the light leakage still exists in the areas with azimuthal angles of (30-60) degrees, (120-150) degrees, (210-240) degrees, and (300-330) degrees as the contrastness for the above viewing angles is low.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a compensation system for the liquid crystal panels and a liquid crystal display to overcome the above problems.